Watashi no Oujisama
by Xenocryst
Summary: What if Yunno took Fate's position in being the prince in Nanoha fanfics. What if Yunno was Nanoha's huge and long time crush and in return what if Fate was just a friend.   But no matter what'fate' will always create a path for Fate to be Nanoha's prince
1. My Prince

Summary: What if Yunno took Fate's position in being the prince in Nanoha fanfics. What if Yunno was Nanoha's huge and long time crush and in return what if Fate was just a friend. Nanofate AU. R&R

A/N: Hello Nanofate fans! Sorry about the delay for my Konbini Koi fanfic, I'm still thinking of ideas. But however hope you can enjoy this Nanofate story, I searched out from my computer, written a long time ago.

Hopefully you all enjoy this little fic, and review.

**Watashi no Ouji sama **

Chapter 1

"_WAHHHH, I lost it! My favourite necklace…mother said it was precious…mummy WAHHH"_

_"Takamachi-san, you're be alright, we'll definitely find it." Yunno gave a beaming smile as he patted Nanoha on the head._

_The five year old looked up, and seeing his brightful smile, smiled along with him, and gave a strong nod._

_The next day…_

_"Takamachi-san, I- I've found it!" Yunno screamed his hands pushed forwards, creating attention to his right hand which held the bright red jewel._

_Nanoha's eye widen and ran towards Yunno hugging him in delight._

_"I told you so. A prince always protects his princess…"_

_"Watashi no ouji sama…"_

_Out in the corner of the school gate stood a weary, tired 5 year old blonde girl, black circles formed around her dark rimmed glasses, from her all night search for a certain red jewel which paid off…right? _

_A 13 year old Nanoha was being attacked by a bunch of 16 year old bullies, her hands were glued to the wall which her back was facing, and she was cornered._

"_TAKE IT TAKE IT TAKE It TAKE IT!" The gang chanted as the leader leaned forward to steal a kiss from the innocent and frightened Nanoha. _

_The leader grabbed her wrist with his strong hands stabilizing her, forbidding her to move. Nanoha began to feel faint and the closer the leader got the fainter she got. "N-No"  
>Just at the very moment a blonde rushed over to Nanoha, and in the process knocking over the guys. But even though the blonde was fast and strong, the blonde was against four 16 year old boys. The blonde managed to scare away the boys but was resulted with a huge cut on the back. Nanoha's half open eyes soon closed and she only remembered her saviour being a blonde with a huge cut dented on their back, and bleeding.<em>

_Her saviour rushed towards her, and seeing Nanoha not breathing, Nanoha's saviour brought their face closer to Nanoha's…_

…

_Nanoha woke up in the school's nurse department, beside her was none other than …Yunno._

_My hero, my prince. Was what Nanoha thought. _

"Ah Fate chan…I love this movie," Nanoha stated, pointing to a certain romance movie on the magazine. "I want to see it with Yunno-kun…Ah it would be like a dream come true…on my birthday, celebrating it with Yunno-kun..Ah romance would sure arise." Nanoha's hands were cupped to her pink cheeks, as she fantasized about her prince.

Beside Nanoha, sat Fate, her eyes were covered with thick rimmed glasses and her fringe was so long that it covered her eyes, only showing half of her nose and her mouth. However her mouth was covered with a mask. Her hair was messy and tied up in a high ponytail.

Fate's appearance had always been like that, fringe, glasses, mask, hair, everything, the only difference was her height. Fate watched Nanoha and gave a slight smile realizing how happy Nanoha was. The fact that Fate was just Nanoha's best friend, was enough just to make her smile.

Outside the first years corridor, shouts and screams could be heard as Yuuno, the school's prince walked past, his back was firm, his hair-neat and tied up in a low ponytail, his glasses-just right for him making him look not only smart but rather dashing. Everyone loved him, and he would receive about 10 confessions a week in which he would 'try' out. Nanoha was never jealous though, as she knew, he wasn't serious about any of them, a women's intuition if you must say.

"Nanoha chan," Yunno called out from behind the door. "W-Would you come with me please."  
>Nanoha obeyed and ran towards Yunno who held her hands as he dashed towards the roof, attempting to avoid his fans. As soon as they got there they took their time puffing and panting and as soon that was done, Yuuno looked Nanoha in the eyes, held her hands and proclaimed his love for her. Nanoha was touched, she was waiting for this for 10 years already, she bursted into tears of happiness. "Nanoha…I've loved you for ten years, I've just been too arrogant to tell you. So, I realize this comes at a very inopportune time but I really have something to ask of you. Choose me. Be my girlfriend. Let me make you happy." They both hugged and had their very first kiss.<p>

From the window of the roof door, Fate watched attentively as they pronounced their love, her heart burnt, but she showed no sign of that, in fact she smiled and as soon as the kiss came she took it as a sign to leave. 


	2. I want to date 'Prince'

**Chapter 2- I want to date Prince **

~_Watashi no Ouji sama~ _

"Yunno…You've got to be kidding…VIP tickets to the "PrinceRock" concert!"  
>Yunno smiled in pleasure as he listened to Nanoha squealed in happiness through the phone.<p>

"Yup, and it's on tomorrow night…Do you want to come…with me ?" Despite not being physically close to Nanoha, Yunno held his hands to his face, hiding his blush.

"Yunno…."

Yunno was getting nervous, nervous he might get rejected.

"….Yunno! You didn't even need to ask…o-of course…"

"thank you..I love you Nanoha-chan."

"Me too."

_**Saturday Night, Concert.**_

Street lights illumed the linked couple as they walked cautiously into the back door of the concert arena.  
>Yunno rummaged in his wallet for the two VIP tickets which his aunt gave him, and presented it to the security guard, who discretely permitted them to enter. A few minutes after their entrance, the lights dimmed and the music started. 'Prince', the male lead singer, whom Nanoha had always admired looked so much hotter live, not that he wasn't already.<p>

"Yunno, Prince looks so hot!"

Yunno scratched the back of his head and murmured to Nanoha. "Um…you sure you should be telling your boyfriend this?"

"Haha…you know I love you best Yunno."

"Best?...There's more?"

"I only love you Yunno." Nanoha winked.

Content with the answer, Yunno embraced Nanoha and they were back to watching the band perform. VIP seats were located at the front and instead of standing they got seats, behind those seats were millions of people jumping up and down to the music. Squealing and shouting could be heard and every now and then girls would attempt to get up on the stage to come into contact with the singers. It was horrifying what those girls would do just to touch them.

Nanoha eyes stayed fixed on the handsome blonde male with burgundy eyes, she felt somewhat guilty but she believed she had her fangirl feelings under control, she was sure she would not betray Yunno, she was just a fangirl, just a fangirl.

The concert ended, and as soon as the band exited the stage, it triggered the fangirl's actions and mind and soon they were punching kicking the security guards just to get inside the back of the stage. Luckly a certain fangirl didn't have to, her boyfriend, niece of the executive managed to get back stage passes as well.

Yunno entered the back of the stage dragging an excited and half happily fainted Nanoha.

"Ah Yunno, my little boy." A middle age woman chuckled as he enveloped Yunno into a tight hug.

"Aunt….I c-can't br-reath.."

"Ah, sorry!," The woman pulled away from the hug, and gave a huge smile. "And who is this young beautiful lady?"

"I-I'm Takamachi Nanoha."

"Nanoha-chan, don't spoil little Yunno too much." The older woman grinned as she nudged Yunno, which provoked an annoyed stare from Yunno.

"Y-Yes."  
>"Hahaha, she's a cute one, Yunno. Oh, do you want to join us for dinner, Nanoha chan? Yuuno?"<p>

"Us?" Nanoha questioned

"Yeah…'PrinceRock'

"D-Dinner with PrinceRock!"

"I take your excitement as a yes, Nanoha-chan!"

"Nyhaha"

_Watashi no Oujisama  
><em>

Nanoha stared at the disco ball which laminated the room and brought dazzles to her eyes.

"Nanoha-chan?" Yunno asked in a concerned tone.

"Yunno….I still can't believe I'm going to meet Prince…"

"Nanoha-chan…you know I'm kind of jealous at the moment…"

Nanoha turned quickly to face Yunno, cupped her hands on his cheeks and kissed him passionately. "I love you. I'm just a fangirl."

"N-Nanoha…" Yunno blushed furiously

"WOW." The manager clapped as she watched the couple and their passionate kiss.

The brunette hearing the familiar voice turned around and came into contact with the members of PrinceRock. Black haired emo girl drumer, Hikari Shirozu, brown haired fun spirited male guitarist, Satoshi Kachini and 'Prince'. They were all dressed in their casual garb, but Nanoha only had eyes on one certain blonde, no not Yunno, but Prince. Prince was attired in black jeans and leather white jacket, giving him a hot delinquent appearance along with his dashy visage, and high ponytail to complete his prince look.

Realizing that there were caught kissing the couple blushed and Nanoha avoided eye contact with Prince.

The band sat themselves down, round the club table, and each individual ordered their desire drink. Satoshi and Hikari both being above the age of 18 ordered beer along with their manager. Yunno, Nanoha and Prince all ordered non alcoholic drinks. 

Several hours passed and the table was filled with empty glass beer bottles. On the left side of the couch Satoshi drunk as he was was desperately forcing Nanoha to drink. Yunno on the other hand was already in the corner of the room, drunk. Hikari was in the other corner drinking, while murmuring secretive words to herself. On the other side of the couch, the intoxicated manager was caressing the annoyed yet exhausted Prince.

"Sorry manager, I need to go to the bathroom." Prince sighed as she stated coldly as she left the room

"Awww PPPPrince!" The manager whined in despair.

Seeing the state the room was in Nanoha frantically escaped from the grasp of Satoshi and left the room for some required air. She decided to head to the bathroom, to cleanse her face, but what she didn't decide was that she was going to bump into a certain blonde on the way to the bathroom. Within seconds the brunette slipped and was held close to her saviour. Her azure eyes gazed into burgundy and moments later the brunette forcibly forced the blonde towards the ground finishing her attack with a sudden kiss. The surprised blonde swiftly pushed Nanoha off and stared at her in disbelief.

Coming back to earth, Nanoha scrambled off Prince and apologized continuously. The blonde sincerely smiled and helped Nanoha up. "It's okay, but," The blonde gave a slight chuckle and blush as he turned his gaze from Nanoha's. "you did take my first kiss."

That did it, and Nanoha once again dominated the famous singer and pushed him towards the secluded place near the bathroom. "Please Prince, give me a chance, let me be your girlfriend for just a week, please."

The now blushing blonde was definitely taken aback at the words that came out of the brunette's mouth. "Na-You're definitely drunk, Takamachi."

"I'm not."

"You are…you have a boyfriend. You don't seem like the person to betray their partner."

"I-I know, but Prince…"

"I don't think it's a good idea. I-"

"My birthday's soon…Please just for a week, please. You might think I'm one of those fangirls, but I'm not, I love you." _What the hell am I saying_. _I'm cheating on Yunno…my long time crush Yunno. My love Yunno. Someone stop me from saying these fangirl words. _

"Takamachi…You have Yunno, please you don't even know me."

"Just for a week, just for a week! I'll get to know you. I will." _I can't stop. Nanoha, you're Yuuno's just like Prince said. You're Yunno's!_

"I'm a singer, a m-male singer, of course girls are going to reach out to me and say they love me. But you don't know me."

Nanoha started tearing up and that was what triggered a 'fine' from the blonde's mouth, which immediately stopped the girl's tears, and led to a faint. _He said yes…and I'm cheating on Yunno. _

The blonde carried Nanoha in a bridal style and walked back towards their group. On his way, he looked at the brunette and sighed. "You won't like it when you find out who I really am."


	3. Your Prince is Yunno

**Chapter 3**

Nanoha opened her hazy eyes, and then closed them again, snuggling into the human warmth surrounding her. She immediately woke up as the figure behind her tightened their embrace. The sudden movement awoke the figure and he muffled a yawn. "Nanoha-chan…what time is it?" Upon hearing Yunno's voice Nanoha felt relieved yet a bit disappointed and continued to answer her boyfriend's question, as she glanced at the watch.

"9:00am…aren't you glad it's a Sunday."

"Haha..yeah…we're still in the bar…wonder if mum's concerned."

"I'm definitely going to get told off…where are the others?"

"Oh, you mean Prince and them?"

Nanoha immediately froze and the name mentioned and recalled last night's actions and words. Her hands sweated and she couldn't help but feel guilty yet….slightly excited. She contemplated if she should just brush the matter off and use being drunk as an excuse, or continue with the deal. Her thoughts were interrupted by Yunno who was waiting for her answer to his question.

"u-um yeah…where did they go?"

"Did anything happen last night, because you seem out of it and while I was drunk, thanks to Satoshi, I couldn't take care of you."

"T-Thanks Yunno but I'm fine, it's just that,,,"

"That?"

"N-Nothing."

"Nanoha-chan, don't lie to be, I might've been drunk, but I saw a figure carrying you in a bridal style while placing you next to me…...wait….was it Prince?"

Once again Nanoha froze. "W-W-Why do you say that?"

Yunno sighed and gazed into Nanoha's azure blue eyes before embracing her tightly and securely. "It was, wasn't it."

"I seriously don't know…I think I fainted…but I did intersect with him on my way to the bathroom….don't get me wrong, nothing happened and nothing will happen."

Yunno pondered about the matter but then finally released it as he smiled towards Nanoha.

"I love you Nanoha-chan…a lot..since the day you called me 'Prince'."

"Yunno…I've always loved you."

They reconcile with each other and hugged, Yunno feeling content, while Nanoha feeling a little bit agitated. 

_**(Watashi no Oujisama)  
><strong>_

_School Camp~_

_The following Monday- Students from class 2-1 were required to attend the school camp located in the middle of the countryside._

"Na…Nano…Nanoha?"

Nanoha jolted upwards and stared at the projection of sound, Fate. "Sorry Fate-chan…I was just thinking.

"It's fine. The teachers told us to check which cabin we're in…want to go now since we have free time?"

"Yeah sure."

They walked towards the notice board. Nanoha searched for her name, then Fate's, then Yunno's.

_Cabin 3-  
>Nanoha Takamachi<br>Subaru Nakajima  
>Fate Testarossa <em>

Cabin…

Cabin…

_Cabin 6  
>Chrono Haralown<br>Yunno Scrya_

"So I'm in cabin 3 and Yunno in 6."

"You really care about Yunno, don't you?"

"Of course, he's my boyfriend…nyhaha, that's really embarrassing to say." Nanoha stated as she scratched the back of her head.

" You love him…I'm a bit jealous." Fate said with a smile and a small light chuckle.

"Mou..Fate-chan, don't tease me." Nanoha then gave Fate a diminutive punch on the shoulder.

"Haha…I'm joking…let's go unpack and get ready for bed."

"Sure."

Three girls, Arisa, Suzuka and Teana, from the next dorm came sneaking up into Cabin sky was gloomy and they were all supposed to be in bed, but Subaru decided to organise a game night party for the girls. And as a result, cramped in a small room were 6 girls.

"Okay, my girls let's start the night with a little game called…hehe Truth Confessions!" Subaru exclaimed in excitement.

They agreed to the game and quickly arranged themselves in a circle, except for Fate who decided not to participate in the game, as she had a lot of secrets to hide and she wasn't the brightest liar.

"Mou Fate-chan, come join us!" wined Subaru who showed her puppy eyes, in attempt to get Fate to join.

"Sorry Subaru…I'm kinda tired…"

"Fate, you're a party pooper." stated Arisa.

"Sigh, You guys should know already know Fate doesn't join in games like these, leave her alone."

"Nanoha chan , you're too nice, sometimes Fate needs to step out of her comfort zone and burst her confessions…"

"Subaru." Nanoha glared at the blue haired teenager.

"Fine, next time, I'll get Fate to join! Okay let's start!"

The first spin of the bottle landed on Arisa and they found out that Arisa and Suzuka were dating, much to Nanoha's surprise. What surprised Nanoha more was the fact that not only her best friends were dating each other but Subaru and Teana were as well.

"Nanoha chan , are you against our relationships?" Suzuka asked in a concerned tone.

"Nyhaha, no I'm just surprised."

The next spun of the bottle landed on Nanoha, who fidgeted and wished she wasn't asked anything about cheating on her boyfriend.

"Nanoha chan! We all know you have a boyfriend but if you HAD to date a girl, who would it be?" Subaru asked happily

"W-What kind of question is that? I would never engage myself in that kind of relationship."

"I'm somewhat offended, Nanoha-chan."

"I didn't mean it that way, I-I just can't think of any girl that can replace Yunno kun." Nanoha blushed.

"Haha, that's fine then, we forgive you. Another question then…um….think of something..Tea."

"Hah? Me?"

"Who else made me fall in love with them?"

Teana blushed and decided to ask Nanoha a cliché question relating to Nanoha's relationship with Yunno.

"How far have you gone with Yunno?"

Nanoha's blush from before intensify and mumbled her answer.

"um..kissing…hugging…sleeping together last night…."

"WHAT YOU, YOU HAD!" They all said in unison, their eyes widen.

"Mou, No no no. I didn't, we just slept together that's all. No weird actions."

"Aww." Subaru grumbled.

Snuggled in her futon while reading a book with a torch, Fate listened attentively to Nanoha's answer, her hands clenched her chest and she sighed. 

_**(Watashi no Oujisama)**_

Nanoha glanced at her phone located above her futon. _2am_. She turned and shuffled herself in her blankets, but it was useless, she just couldn't get to sleep. She turned her head to Fate, and scrambled closer to her, who still had here cough mask on, however her glasses were off. _This is the first time…I've seen Fate without glasses, damn it, her eyes are closed. _"Fate."  
>"Yeah."<p>

"S-Sorry did I wake you up?"

"No. I was never asleep." Fate's eyes were still closed, to Nanoha's dismay.

"Me too."

"Nanoha, if there's anything troubling you, you can always tell me."

"…Fate, I love Yunno…"

"I know."

"But the thing is…I can't stop thinking about someone else…"

Fate sat up, her eyes still closed and moments later Nanoha sat up as well.

"Who's that?"

"…Prince…"

"From PrinceRock?"

"Yeah…"

" Fangirl?"

"I wish…but I feel something even bigger…whenever I'm near him, I start feeling really weird."

"Nanoha…you're over thinking it."

"I'm not."

"It's stupid. He's stupid. Just stick to one person and stop cheating on Yunno."

"I can't control what I feel, that's why I'm talking to you. He's not stupid, you're stupid."

"Your "PRINCE" probably sleeps with every girl he gets his hands on."

"He's not like that, you don't know anything about him!"

"What is wrong with you, stop defending him, you have Yunno."

"You can't just talk bad about someone like that, You don't even know him."

" Oh, and you do?"

Now Fate stood up on her futon and Nanoha followed.

"Yes I do! We even kissed."

"Kissed? Slut."

*SLAP*

Fate's head turned to the left, her right cheek growing red. Fate turned back to look at Nanoha, and just as she was about to leave the room, she said something.

"Trust me, forget Prince."

With that she left. Nanoha was only left with one thought.

_Burgundy eyes…_

"NNANII" Upon hearing the outburst, Subaru mumbled as she sat up, her eyes half closed.

"I-It was nothing, go back to sleep."

"Oooh ookay." And the blue haired flopped back on her futon. 

_**(Watashi no Oujisama)**_

Outside in the cold air, Fate took of her mask and gazed up at the stars.

"Sorry Nanoha."


	4. Whose Prince

Nanoha gaped at the door Fate retreated from, she took a step towards it, and pondered if she should somehow rectify their relationship. However that step she took was a huge mistake as it resulted in destructing Fate's valuable...glasses. Nanoha knew, she knew this was probably the biggest mistake she has ever made. And that was what triggered her true feelings to override her angry facade. She cried morosely, her tears pouring down her cheeks. After feeling guilt and hopelessness Nanoha searched for her torch and picked up the broken glass cutting her index finger in the process. _Itai._ Out of frustration, guilt and shame, Nanoha slithered back in her futon, and more tears formed in her eyes, as she realised that that was the first time she had ever fought with Fate, and how sad and angry Fate would ought to feel when finding her glasses has been broken. Nanoha was filled with grief, she was scared, not scared that Fate would get angry at her, but because she might lose her only person who she trusts fully, her best friend.With tears in her eyes, Nanoha dozed off.

_**(Watashi no Oujisama)  
><strong>_  
>Still staring up at the sky, Fate leaned back towards the wall behind her, and recalled her previous dispute with her best friend. <em>Her gaze looked so angry so deadly. I really have to do something, something to make her fall out of love with Prince...me. Sigh, Nanoha if you keep on loving Prince, you're end up hurting yourself...and my job is to protect you from being hurt, even if it results in you hating me.<em> Fate gave a sad smile towards the sky and closed her eyes feeling the light breeze as it hit her cheeks.

_**(Watashi no Oujisama)**_

Thesecond day of the trip began and everyone was fully dressed and now waiting in the court yard for the teachers to prepare the next activities for them. While waiting and talking to her group of friends, Nanoha quickly and subtly glanced around for her blonde best friend. She caught sight of her target and saw her on the phone near the corner of the building. Nanoha decided to approach Fate to apologize and so excused herself from her group of friends and walked up to Fate. Hearing Fate's aggravated tone she listened to her conversation.

"...do you have to do this to me?"

"No...she says she likes you! Explain yourself. And the kiss!"

"You sure, so there's nothing between you and Nanoha?"

"I know considering that we went further than just a kiss any ways."

"I love you...Prince."

Nanoha placed her hands over her mouth to cover her sobs. She couldn't believe her ears. Prince and her best friend had an affair was already too much to bear but she remembered Prince's words after their first kiss. _" but you did take my first kiss."_ _Was all that a lie, was the blushing a lie, was everything fake? Was he toying with me?_ Nanoha ran and ran, she couldn't hear anymore of the conversation, it was going to kill her. _Fate had always looked after me, cared for me and never once did oppose me, she would support every decision I made and would never lie to me, and she would always tell me the truth. _Tears streamed down her cheeks, and she ran straight to the cabin and jumped in her futon, enclosing herself. Subaru saw the fleeting Nanoha and ran straight to the cabin to see what was bothering her dear friend. Once she entered the room she saw a lump under Nanoha's futon. She knelt down beside Nanoha and asked her in a concerning tone what was wrong.

"Go away Subaru."  
>"But you're like this, how can I?"<br>"Just leave!"  
>"Sigh, where's Fate-chan when you need her."<br>"What the hell, Stop talking about that stupid Fate."  
>"Whoa, it's just that whenever you'll like this, only Fate can calm you down."<br>"NO I HATE HER. *sniff*"  
>"Whatever is wrong, you guys got to sort it out."<br>"LEAVE."  
>"Talk it out with Fate, yeah. I'll leave and I'll tell the teachers that you're not feeling well at the moment. But tonight we're having the courage test thingy, so you better attend!"<p>

The door creaked shut and Nanoha pulled herself from the covers.

"Stupid Fate."

_**(Watashi no Oujisama)**_

"Argh this is supposed to be a fun camp, why are we digging holes for plants. AAARGH"  
>"There, there Subaru."<br>"Tea…"  
>"Yeah."<br>At once Subaru lunged herself towards the orange haired and molested her breast.  
>"S-SUBARU!" Teana blushed furiously.<br>Subaru licked her lips as she untangled herself from Teana. "I'll wait."  
>"Y-You pervert."<br>"Only to you, honey."  
>Teana's blush intensify and she turned herself from Subaru.<p>

"Oh yeah, where's Nanoha-chan?" asked Teana, out of curiousity.  
>"She…wait Fate-chan…aren't you going to ask where Nanoha is?"<p>

Upon hearing her name, Fate turned to Subaru and replied. "N-"

"HEY FATE CHAN! YOUR GLASSES, THEY"RE GONE! OMG OMG! OI EVERYONE GATHER AROUND FATE'S GLASSES…THEY'RE GONE! HER EYES, HER EYES,…are covered by her fringe and so we can't see it." Cried Subaru.

Most of the class gathered around the blonde and gazed at the fascination of Fate without glasses and some even tried to move her fringe just so they could see her eyes. But unfortunately they failed.

"You look less like a nerd now, Testarossa." Classmates called out.

"She still looks weird though, I mean her fringe, and cough mask." Mumbled her classmates.

"Subaru, now look, look what've you done. Look at Fate's distress face."

"Ah, sorry Tea."

"Not to me , to Fate."

"Hai, Master."

"M-Master." Another blush crept onto Teana's face.

"Get back to work now, my fellow children! We'll play later! Excuse the nerdy Testarossa and continue! We can do it!"

Surprisingly the crowd listened and went back to their original spots.

_There is definitely something wrong with that baka. _Teana couldn't help thinking.

_**(Watashi no Oujisama) **_

Nanoha scrutinized the window and noticed that the sky was getting darker, which meant the courage game would soon commence. She was still under depression but left that aside and decided to have fun, at least for tonight. However she was hoping the dark would cover a certain blonde's face. She stood up from her futon, grabbed her jacket and headed out. Gladly she was on time for the pair selections, and ended up with none other than Fate.  
><em>Great. Just my luck.<em>

Walking towards the blonde, she was first approached by Yunno.  
>"How are you Nanoha chan? Subaru told me you were sick. Are you alright." Yunno looked concerned, and Nanoha felt somewhat glad she was cared for.<br>"Thanks Yunno, I'm fine, really."  
>"IF you say so, stay safe." Yunno kissed Nanoha on the forehead and left to his partner. <p>

Nanoha continued to walk towards the blonde however was already confronted by her. The atmosphere was tense and Nanoha wanted nothing but to ask her the truth. They both were given torches as they walked down the remote forest. Nanoha didn't want to admit it but she was scared, terrified, petrified. She clung on to Fate, even though she was clearly angry at the blonde.

Calming down her feelings, Nanoha decided to confront Fate directly.  
>"You didn't want me to like Prince because, you were with him right?"<p>

"What are you on about."

"Liar, you know."

"Know what?"

"You and Prince."

"…How did you find out?"

"Never mind that you liar."

"Whatever, now you know, Yes I have been going out with him. And yes we have been doing this and that. Face the facts, he loves me, not you."

"Shut up!"

"Why the hell would you think he likes you anyway. You'll such a freaking slut."

"…How the hell would he like you! You have such a stupid face with the ugly mask and ugly hair and stupid glasses…Oh I forgot to tell you I broke your precious little glasses. But the glasses didn't make a difference, you're still that pathetic looking."

" Say all you want, he likes me not you. Slut!"

*BAM* Nanoha threw her torch towards Fate's face which caused her to bleed, but still Fate held her smirk.

"I love Prince, but what makes me the maddest is that I found out my ex-best friend was such a liar, and such a mean, despicable person. I HATE YOU! NEVER EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!"

With that Nanoha ran off into the dark forest alone. 


	5. Paying the Price, Prince

**Chapter 5** – Paying the Price, Prince

_Fate _

Fate stood there watching the retreating brunette, her mind was blank, she never knew hearing those words said by Nanoha would be that painful. Standing there she tried to clear her mind and as soon as the clouds faded she ran towards the direction of the brunette.

_Nanoha _

Nanoha ran until she was out of breath, not once looking back. Catching her breath she held onto a nearby branch, which shook as the weight pushed against it. Several seconds later the branch gave up and cracked causing Nanoha's heart to skip a beat as she rolled down the forest and into the ditch. "Ahhhhh"

_Fate _

Hearing the familiar scream, Fate sprinted to it and felt a strange aura embrace her. It was definitely not a good feeling. Her left hand grabbing on to the torch, she tighten her clasp and tried to get it to work, however to her dismay, the impact of the hit broke it. Throwing the torch to one side, she yelled for Nanoha's name. Upon receiving no reply, she began to panic and mentally punish herself for letting something like this happen. She scrambled in deeper in the forest and tripped to some extent on a broken branch on the track. Picking up the broken bark she looked around and managed to see the tree where the branch originated from. Under the tree she spotted a fresh man made track. "Nanoha", she thought as she sprinted down the abnormal track.

Reaching the end of the hill, she saw a figure, all bruised and unconscious. Her panic mode turned on and she rushed forward to it, tears flowed through her eyes, but she kept her façade. "Nanoha, Nanoha can you hear me?" Nanoha's hand twitched which helped Fate breathe again, however her tears didn't stop. Fate could see Nanoha was in pain, and any further movement could provoke Nanoha's injures, so she decided to stay put with her until further recovery. Grabbing on to her T-shirt, Fate ripped it and wrapped the ripped pieces over Nanoha's wounds. While treating Nanoha, the sky grew ominous and it began to rain. Immediately Fate took her jacket off and placed it on Nanoha, covering the brunette from the pouring rain. Now, the wet blonde was left with her T-shirt which half of it was ripped in shreds. Nevertheless Fate did not mind one bit, for she was doing this to protect the one she loved.

After what seemed like hours the rain came to a halt and looking at Nanoha's wounds, Fate made a decision to carry her back to the cabin where light and help would be available. During her walk, it started to rain….again, to Fate's luck. However Fate continued walking, her eyes on Nanoha, making sure she was safe. Minutes later, she returned back, with her hair and clothes soaking wet. Returning to the cabin, the blonde was met with each of her classmates and teachers, their eyes filled with concern and relief.

_**(Watashi no Oujisama) **_

"Can I please stay with Nanoha tonight?" asked Fate, as she carried Nanoha to her teacher's room where there was a bed.

"But there's only one bed." Replied the teacher

"I'll sleep on the chair."

"Okay, just make sure you're comfortable, aye."

"Thank you, sensei." Fate bowed after she placed Nanoha on the cushion bed.

"It's alright, it's getting late, and the others are asleep, so you can take a shower in my room, and make sure not to stay too late."

"Yes."

Fate bowed again and stayed in that position until the teacher left the room. She was losing the ability to breathe and so she took off her wet cough mask, wrapped it in paper and then chucked it in the bin. She rummaged through Nanoha's luggage and brought out a change of clothing, she swiftly proceeded to change Nanoha, after muttering a 'sorry Nanoha'. After buttoning Nanoha's last button, she sighed until, Nanoha still in her dream state, pulled Fate in, her arms wrapped around the blonde's neck, and kissed those luscious lips, which earned a full blown blush from Fate. "Prince…you are just too cute." As soon as Fate came back to earth, she ran into the bathroom and closed the door. She leaned on the door and slowly slid down towards the ground with her hands covering her red face. She sat there for minutes just thinking and punishing herself. _After all this, you'll still thinking about Prince. How about Yunno?...How about me..? Sorry Nanoha, but I-I've got to stop these feelings, for Yunno, Nanoha, and… for me._

_**(Watashi no Oujisama)**_

The brunette sensing the light, opened her eyes and met face to face to a blonde. Yunno. _You saved me again, Yunno…staying with me all night….and all I could think about is…Prince. _

_I'm the worst.  
><em>  
>"Nanoha-chan! You'll okay, Oh, how I worried. And they wouldn't let me visit you last night." Yunno jumped in for an embrace.<p>

"What…so you weren't the one who saved…me?"

"Ahaha, you would like that wouldn't you…haha but no…I-"

"OI SCYRA! STOP SLACKING OFF, HELP US SET THE TABLES!" cried the students from outside.

"Hai, hai, I'm coming. See you soon my darling." And gave a brief kiss on Nanoha's cheeks.

_Then who….Fate?...no can't be after all, I…_

Tears ran down the brunette's face

"What's causing my little Nanoha chan to cry aye?"

Nanoha looked up and there was Subaru, standing by the door frame putting on a 'sexy' pose.

"Nothing…Shut up."

"Haha good you seem fine now. I mean you looked like you had fallen into hell, or something." Subaru exclaimed as she walked closer to Nanoha.

"You…saw me?"

"Yeah the whole class did. Haha that reminds me, Fate looked exactly like a Prince, then."

"Fate!"

"Yeah, oh so you were unconscious. Okay, so this was what happened. We were all worried as you guys weren't here and it was well past the time we assigned to meet, so we waited in worry. Then just when we were going to start a search crew, Fate emerged from the darkness, with you on her back, with her jacket on top of you. Fate's clothes were ripped and she was seriously in like nothing. See these bandages, Nanoha chan, at first these bandages were Fate's clothing. Anyways let me continue…so Fate was literally naked, her t shirt was see through, her mask was coming off, and we could see her face…but not entirely, since it was dark…"  
>Subaru took a brief pause before continuing, her face turned slightly red.<p>

" … she looked so…hot."

Nanoha flinched at Subaru's words.

"I was joking…I have Tea anyways. Okay, so then you were taken into this room and she stayed with you the whole night. But she woke up real early today, and was sitting outside my cabin, I saw this when I was going to toilet, and so I went and checked on her. That was when I realized her mask was brand new…argh. Oh, and apparently she has caught a fever…50 degrees. Yup, in a really bad state-"

"Where is FATE now!" Nanoha literally screamed as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Back at home, with her mother."

"I want to see her." More tears.

"We're going home soon so let's visit her aye. She's a strong kid."

"Stupid Fate." Nanoha mumbled under her breath.

_**(Watashi no Oujisama) **_

"I've never been to Fate's house. You know she lives by herself. She's so lucky!"

"Subaru…just knock will you."

"You do it!"

"I-I'm nervous."

When Subaru's hands were inches away from the door, the door creaked open and a lady with purple hair and piercing purple eyes appeared. Those eyes widen slowly and the door slammed shut again, seconds later they opened again.

"Come in girls, you must be friend's of Fate,. I'm Precia, Fate's mother."

Nanoha and Subaru stepped in the apartment which felt like stepping in to a trash can. Things were everywhere and the apartment was so small that everything was in one room, as there was only that one room.

"Fate, since your friends' are here, I'm leaving ok? Love you." Precia stated as she ran out the door with her handbag swinging behind her.

Fate walked towards her friend. "Why are you h-" Fate started to asked, however she lost the energy and fell, but luckily Subaru arms wrapped around the blonde stopping her fall.

Fate blushed.

Nanoha's eyes widen. 


	6. New Obstacle to Prince

**Chapter 6  
><strong>  
>"S-Sorry" Fate stammered out.<p>

Subaru flashed a smile before letting go of Fate.

"You blushed Fate!"

Fate turned to the direction to which the sound projected from and then turned her head back and stared at the ground. _Yeah, it's because, you were watching_. "I thought you weren't talking to me."

Nanoha intently looked at Fate, her infuriation was evident in her posture and expression.

Subaru seeing the intense atmosphere barged in and put her arms around Nanoha casually. "Now, now, Don't be so harsh on Nanoha chan, Fate. We are one big family, and always together so, let's not not talk to each other…because…we're all in this together, once we-"

The brunette pushed the blue haired teen, shutting her in the process. "Fate, …no …Testarossa- san," This time it was Fate's eyes which widen. " if you don't want me to talk to you , that's fine, but might as well end this relationship. I mean there's no point not talking to each other and being friends. And besides I don't want to be friends with such a freak. Look at you, you can't even see with your fringe, and your cough mask, 24/7, don't tell me you're not a freak. I've always regretted being with you, I was always laughed at, bullied because I was with you. The only one there for me was Yunno, you just made my life worse."

Fate's head hung down, the comeback Nanoha was waiting for was not going to happen, so she continued.

"I was thankful for you saving me, but thinking again, it was YOUR fault wasn't it that I was trapped in such a place, haha, and also you can have 'Prince', I don't want to stoop so low that I have to beg for a relationship."

Fate looked up towards Nanoha and smiled.

"You surprise me, after all that said, I had you pegged for a better fight, but I see you're happy. Oh and one more thing, I never liked you Testarossa. Let's go Subaru."

Lost in the moment Subaru stayed put, meaning Nanoha had to drag the blue hair out. During the dragging, Subaru came to her senses and yelled. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT. YOU-" Before she could finish again, Nanoha placed her hands on her mouth and headed for the door.

Fate just stared, and she showed no emotion as they left Red and exhausted from the previous events as well as being sick, she laid back on her futon with her arm covering her face. She wanted to cry but she couldn't, as those words pained her far more than tears can indicate. "_I never like you."  
><em>

_**(Watashi no Oujisama) **_

"Why the hell did you say those revolting words to Fate. What is wrong with you Nanoha chan!"

"Shut up…" Tears fell from the brunette's eyes. "I didn't want it to be like this, but seeing her just infuriated me. I-I hate her"

"You're crying Nanoha, you know you don't hate her"

"She lied to me…you don't get it."

"Sigh, why are humans so complicated. You know Fate has always wanted you to be happy."

"People change."

"She saved your ass and got sick."

"She only saved me because it was her fault, besides anyone could of have done what she did."

Subaru eyed Nanoha, fumbled in her bag and took out phone. "Shit…no battery…Argh"

"What are you doing?'

"Nevermind now, I'll show you soon, and then you will definitely take you words back." 

_**(Watashi no Oujisama) **_

_Three days after the trip, normal class started again.  
><em>

"Today we have a new student joining us," The teacher said as she signalled the new girl to enter the room. "Her name is Yagami Hayate."

The energetic girl walked into the room with a huge smile pasted on her face. All the students were gaping at her eccentric nature, everyone except, Nanoha who was not in the mood, and Fate who was busy counting the clouds in the sky

"Hi, my name is Yagami Hayate, and I-I," She surveyed the room and her eyes landed on a certain blonde. _She looks so mysterious and interesting not to mention cool. That mask really hides her true beauty. hehe_ "and I am aroused by you. She said as she blew a kiss at Fate, who was still counting clouds and oblivious to the fact that someone had just confessed something no ordinary girl would say in public or to something they just met, to her.

Everyone's jaws literally feel at the bold confession, even Nanoha's.

Seconds later, Hayate ran towards Fate and threw herself towards the blonde, making them both fall on the ground. The surprised Fate came out of her dream state and back to reality.  
>"Who are you? And would you mind getting off me"<p>

Still in that position, Hayate answered Fate's question. "Yagami Hayate. Please take care of me." She winked, and then took advantage of their position to open Fate's mask slightly. She then something out of the ordinary, she kissed Fate…passionately.

The teacher fainted, the class wooed, Subaru laughed, Teana rolled her eyes, Yunno looked at Nanoha and Nanoha stared, her heart filled with anxiety.

_**(Watashi no Oujisama)**_

Nanoha sighed as she opened her locker to receive her shoes, when she heard a voice behind her.

"Ah, You must be Nanoha chan, are you friends with Fate?"

"Fate! What gives you the right to call her by her given name and without a honorific!-"

"So you do know her?"

"Ah, no I don't. "

"Then why were you so, "What gives you the right to call blah blah.""

"Sorry, its just-"

"That aside, tell me where she lives! Please."

"Ask her yourself. Why do you want it anyways."

" Because I love her. Hehe."

"You don't love Fate, because Fate is my…"

"my….?"

"Nothing."

"Meh, It doesn't look like you're going to give it to me so…bye."

"Stupid brunette who thinks Fate likes her…what am I saying…that sounds just like me."

"Who sounds like you?"

Nanoha turned around to see her boyfriend who smirked at her. "No one, why are you here?"

"No reason in particular, but just wondering if my girlfriend would like to see another PrinceRock concert tonight."

Nanoha's eyes sparkled and she nodded continuously much like one of those bobbing dogs sitting on the back of a car. Yunno patted Nanoha and smiled. "8:00, I'll pick you up." With that he left.

"Prince…"

(Watashi no Oujisama)

Lights blared in every direction as fangirls shouted and screamed while waving a huge sign in the air. Prince's voice was not as gentle as last time, it felt like it was filled with grief and pain. Nevertheless he had a great voice so no one could tell, while no one expect for Nanoha. Nanoha didn't cheer nor shout, she just watched and wondered how those flaring eyes can seem so down. This time they didn't get VIP seats, but they were at the front. Wrapping their arms around Nanoha was Yunno whose eyes were closed and his lips was gently pressed onto Nanoha's neck throughout the show.

At the end of the concert, Nanoha followed Yunno towards the back of the stage where they met the crew. Upon seeing Nanoha, Prince looked away and turned to talk to Hikari, the drummer, and both of them discretely walked deeper to the back of the stage. Nanoha on wanted to question the blonde and so devised a plan, to follow Prince.  
>"I need to go to the bathroom, Yunno."<br>"I'll go with you."  
>"No..No it's fine, really."<br>"I'll wait for you here darling."  
>Nanoha raced to catch up to the blonde, however what she saw was unforgivable. Prince was embracing, Hikari, in a passionate and compassionate way, a way that no boy would hug a girl if they were just friends.<p>

Nanoha stomped towards the couple and grabbed onto the singer's arm, and looked at him straight in the eyes. 

"Prince..."

Prince then gestured to Hikari and she left.

"What were you doing? You have Fate, how can you treat her like this." She then proceeded to slap Prince. 

Prince went back to look at Nanoha and smirked. "I'm a singer, I get lots of girls, It'll be a waste if I let one go. Look even Hikari is interested in me."

"You scum, you idiot. Fate, she loved you, so much."

"Aren't you the same, I mean Yunno loves you so much, and you're back stabbing him. You even asked me to date you. You're as bad as me."

"I just wanted to-"

"You just wanted to date a singer, try how it would feel. Right?"

"NO! I LOVED YOU."

"How bold. Is it because I have a pretty face? Is that why?"

"What?"

"If I wore glasses, a cough mask, and had my fringe covering my face. Would you still say the same to me, huh would you?"

"You, you almost seem like you'll describing…"

"Fate?"

"Yeah…but she's a girl, and dating girls….it's just not right…it's digusting."

_Digusting…_"Right. But that wasn't my question…." Prince shrugged and turned to leave. His back facing Nanoha.

" I would."

"Liar."

"You can't say much, remember when I first kissed you? W-While I was drunk, you said that it was your first kiss. But it wasn't was it? I mean how can it be your first, when you and Fate went much further."

" …Yeah, it wasn't. So what."

"I was wrong about you…" With that Nanoha left Prince's side and went back to Yunno.

Prince turned around_. This is all for the best_.


	7. My real Prince

_**(Watashi no Oujisama)  
><strong>_**  
><strong>Walking to school, Nanoha recounted the previous events, until a certain blue haired interrupted her chain of thoughts. "NANOHA CHAN!," she screamed as she reached Nanoha and gave her a pat of the shoulder.  
>"You know the thing I wanted to show you, after we left Fate's house?"<p>

"…yeah, the one on your phone."

"I printed copies out for you…" She said as she handed out an envelope to Nanoha who hesitantly received it.

"What is it?"

"You're see…see ya." Subarus exclaimed as she ran towards the school gate where Teana was waiting.

Nanoha proceeded to open the pristine envelope when *RING* the school bell went off. "I'm late!" Nanoha said as she sprinted to her classroom, holding the envelope in her left hand.

_**(Watashi no Oujisama)**_  
><em>Nanoha POV<em>

After school, I scrambled to my locker to retrieve my shoes like always. I was not in the mood to do meet anyone, I never knew having Fate ignore me would feel so excruciating and painful, so painful I-

"YO Nanoha chan," a voice said as it headed over towards me. "Guess what," she continued."I know all about you now."

I turned around, surprised to hear those words coming out from a student whom I have only met for 3 days. "What?"

"According to the information given to me by all your fellow friends and boyfriend, I would say this is what happened." I continued to listen, curious to what she might say. " You have loved Yunno, all your life, and finally your feelings was reciprocated and you guys went out. Right?"

"Y-Yeah." _What is she up to?_

" Then along those lines, you met Prince…and you fell for him. You decided to be a two timer and ask him out."

"H-How do you know all this…wait I'm not a two ti…I-"

"I saw you with Prince…the other day." She smirked. I turned my back to her and was about to leave when she stopped me. "Wait and listen." Her glare was horrifying.

I waited.

"But you found out Fate was dating Prince and so you held a grudge on Fate and broke your friendship with her. You imbecile."

"What?"

"You hurt her, just for one guy, you break Fate's heart! Do you know how much she has done for you? Who was always there for you? Who supported you? You didn't even thank her, instead you criticized her appearance and told her how you hated her."

I stayed slient, partly because I wanted to hear more, but mostly because what this brunette was saying was the truth. Wait…but how did she know all this?  
>"How'd you know all this?"<p>

"Suba-doesn't matter how I know. What matters is that you got to get your feelings sorted. You don't even like Yunno. And you know Fate, she's been crying your stupid name every night. Wake up Takamachi Nanoha." I was stunned, shamed and I knew what was next, as Hayate swung her arms back. I close my eyes waiting for the slap when we heard a voice. I opened my eyes and saw Fate holding Hayate's arm to stop her attack. "What are you doing?"

"F-Fate." Hayate wimpered out.

"Don't do things like that to Takamachi san ever again, okay. She hasn't done anything wrong."

_Takamachi…san? Oh right, this was my doing aswell…I really hate myself._

"But Fat-"

"Sigh, Let's go home, Hayate chan." Hearing those comforting words, made my heart warm, but having those warm words not said to be just made me depressed and it felt painful.

"Yes!" Hayate said with a huge smile as she pushed herself towards Fate and planted a kiss on Fate's lips. "Seriously?" "I love you Fate!" "Sigh." With that they left and headed for the exit.

"…Fate…Sorry." I cried as river of tears exited my tear gland, my heart burnt as the feeling depression and shame embraced me. I wanted to say I was the one that loved Fate, I wanted to be the one hugging her, I wanted to be the one kissing her.

As I was walking back home, the rain started pouring. I kept walking, not making any effort to get home faster, however to my dismay I tripped and landed in a pool of mud. Every item from my bag poured out…even the once pristine envelope.

**(Watashi no Oujisama) **

_Third POV _

Nanoha checked her phone situated on my beside table, 2:36am. She went back to her originated position of lying on her bed and once again thought about her doings and stupid acts. That was when she realised something, so she scrambled out from my bed and searched in her bag for the now brown and messy envelope. Grabbing hold of her item, she turned on her beside light and carefully opened it.

Inside were a couple of photos. She took the first one out for a closer look. Her eyes widen as the photo was of Fate, carrying Nanoha back towards the cabin. Subaru was accurate in description of Fate she was literally wearing nothing, her clothes were al used to bandage none other than Nanoha. Nanoha flipped through the others, they were all of Fate taking care of Nanoha, such as watching her sleep. Although the photos were not clear, and Fate's face was hidden in the shadows in every picture, Nanoha could feel the love, compassion that flowed through. Nanoha had looked through the 5 photos for almost 10 times and each time made her heart ache more and more, tears started and she cried sliently in bed with the photos held close to her heart. She could still remember her own words. _"She only saved me because it was her fault, besides anyone could of have done what she did" _She was wrong so wrong, and she knew it.

As she fell asleep, she had one thought in mind. _I'm going to set everything right tomorrow._

_**(Watashi no Oujisama) **_

"Yunno, I have something to tell you…" Nanoha said as she looked up at Yuuno

"Yeah, what is it honey?" Yuuno said with a smile

"The thing is…It's not working"

"What's not working?" Yuuno said with another innocent smile on his face.

"Us."

"Hmm?"

"Let's break up."

"Hmm?"

"Let's break up…it's me, not you."

"I heard you…You're dumping me?"

"Sorry." Nanoha murmured, her head held down.

The tree leaves bristled in the wind, and the slient was soon broken by Yuuno who forced himself on Nanoha.

"I-I love you Nanoha chan." He said between the kisses.

"StMphop it" Nanoha tried.

During their kiss, a certain blonde walked passed, and she smiled at the couple's affection, before walking away. No one knew, but the blonde's heart felt like it was stabbed several times.

Watching the retreating blonde, Nanoha glared at Yunno and slapped him hard. "Stop it. I know I've been a jerk all this time, and I'm sorry. But I…I don't love you anymore. If we don't break it up now, you'll get hurt even more."

"Who is it?"

"What?" Nanoha asked in confusion.

"It's Prince, isn't it?"

"No, it isn't."

"Then who is it?"

"No one."

"I don't believe you." He said as he raised his arm.  
>Nanoha instantly closed her eyes. When she heard the same voice which saved her a little too much.<p>

"Believe her then." the calm voice said.

"I know it's someone…I love Nanoha…I just want to know why I'm not good enough…" He cried out.

Feeling empathy towards Yunno, and having no choice, Fate pulled Nanoha towards her so that their lips were inches apart. Fate first stretched her mask a little and kissed the clueless brunette. "It's me." The blonde said coolly

"I'm glad it's not that jerk, Prince. Congrats." Yuuno smiled and ran away.

Seconds later, Fate followed Yuuno's footsteps and walked back to class, but was stopped by a ever so blushing brunette who held onto her arm. "F-Fate…Im-" Before Nanoha could finish her sentence, the blonde pulled away and briskly walked away, with her hands covering her blushing and red face that she had no desire of letting everyone see.

Nanoha slumped back to the tree behind her, her blush was still evident and her heart silently cheered.

_**(Watashi no Oujisama)**_

After school, Nanoha decided to rectify her relationship with Fate and tell her about Prince, so she followed Fate to the lockers and grabbed Fate's arm before she could leave.

"Fate…I need to talk to you."

"…"

Still holding onto Fate's arm, Nanoha continued. "I'm sorry, Fate…I know a sorry can't change much, but I wish that you may forgive me. I'm sorry for being a idiot and not listening to you."

"Is that it?"

"Fate-chan…please forgive me. I…I" Nanoha couldn't take it anymore and she swung herself on to Fate and embraced her.

"T-T-T-Takamachi?"

Nanoha swung Fate around and placed her index finger on Fate's lips. "Na-no-ha…please."

Fate blushed and all Nanoha could think about was _Fate is absolutely adorable when she's troubled._

"Fate…Takamachi's fine…but I have something to tell you….um…you know Prince…"

"You want to get back with him?"

"No. It's just that he was cheating on you."

"me?" Fate pointed to herself.

"I saw him embracing a-another girl."

_What am I supposed to say in this situation…I'm dating Prince…myself…how am I supposed to act…sigh_. "We broke up."

"REALLY!...so now you're single, right?"

"Um y-"

"NO SHE IS NOT,"Exclaimed Hayate who appeared out of nowhere. "So don't you dare go touching MY Fate! Hmph let's go Fate." She said as she dragged Fate out. But before Nanoha could let Fate out, she needed to confirm one thing. "Fate!"

Fate turned around.

"I'm sorry."

Fate's mask was in the way but, it was obvious to Nanoha that, that was the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. She blushed at that and it intensified as Fate spoke.

"…Nanoha…"

"Fate~" Hayate wined

"Hai, hai." Fate said as she turned back to Hayate.

"What are we having tonight?"

"What do you want…"

The voices faded as they walked further.

_Tonight? Hayate lives with Fate? And sleeps with her? _Nanoha thought as she recalled her previous conversations with Hayate. Butterflies filled her stomach.

She giggled to herself.

_I really have fallen for Fate-chan. _


	8. Falling for my Prince

A/N: Hi guys! Sorry about the late update, I really am. Merry Christmas and here's my present to all you guys who read my fanfic!

**Chapter 8- Falling for my Prince**

"Ne Fate, Aren't you ever going to tell her?" Hayate said as she sat up from her futon

Fate, snuggled in her futon turned her head from the speaker and ignored the question.

"Fate. Why don't you tell her the truth…that you're Prince? Fate." Hayate tried again, however received no reply.

"Answer me Fate!" the annoyed brunette said as she shook Fate.

"S-Stop it." The blonde said as she sat up and stared at Hayate.

"Answer me." The atmosphere suddenly turned serious and both of them started to feel a bit awkward.

"…Because she will come to hate me." Fate said so softly that it seem like a whisper while looking away.

"You've made her hate you so many times already. What gives?"

"But this lie…I've deceived her for so long…"

"Y-You really l-love her don't you" Hayate managed, jealousy rolled out of her tongue.

Fate nodded and blushed.

"WHY! She's hurt you so many times….WHY!" Fate's eyes immediately turned and looked at Hayate who shuffled closer to her.

Hayate got out of her futon and before Fate knew what she was doing, the brunette had already tucked herself in Fate's futon, embracing her and hiding her face in the blonde's chest.

"H-Hayate! W-"

Fate was cut off by Hayate's lips that was placed firmly on hers. Fate's eyes widen in shock and she knew that this wasn't a joke. Hayate was serious.

Before Fate could react, the brunette pulled back, still straddling the blonde, a single tear escaped her eyes."Let me tell you a story…Fate..."Fate didn't know what to do so she nodded and the brunette leaned closer to Fate so that she was now literally on Fate. Her head resting on her clavicle, her arms on her chest and her legs entwined with the blonde's. Fate went red.

"There once was a girl, a girl whose dream was to become a professional drummer. But her parents died at a very young age and the girl spent half of her life in the orphanage and had no one. One day she decided to escape the cell and she did. During the first days of her escape she lived in the streets and the only thing she carried with her was a set of mini drums she stole from the orphanage school. But no one stopped to even care about the teenage girl who was living in the slums. No one…" Hayate stopped and snuggled in closer to Fate. " No one….except a blonde haired girl. Lets name her Atef. Atef stopped and talked to the girl, and even gave the girl a chance to create a band with her and her brother. At first the girl was hesitant, but Atef outstretched her hands and told me to trust her. She even gave the girl a stage name, not any stage name, but one with a deep meaning. She fell in love." Fate's eyes widen. " Earning enough money, the girl enrol to the same school as Atef. There she met a mysterious girl who felt like a magnet to her and she was attracted. Not until later did she know that that girl with the mask was Atef. Every single day the girl would fall more and more for Atef." Hayate's arm embraced the blonde's neck and she pressed herself even closer to Fate. "Hayate…" Hayate pulled herself upwards, her arms were on both sides of Fate's head and her knees on the sides of Fate's thighs. She looked down on the blonde. "I love you Fate. I love you." Tears streamed down the brunette's face and landed softly on the blonde. "…so much….so much." Tears were uncontrollably dripping from Hayate's face and without a word, Fate pulled Hayate towards her and hugged her. "I love you Fate…I love you…I love you." Hayate cried.

(_Watashi no Ouji sama) _

The winter rain drizzled down the vicinity and the storms did not seem like it was getting any better. Nanoha shuddered for the sixth time that morning. She wasn't shaking from the winter cold, in fact she didn't even know why she was shuddering this intensely. What she saw this morning wasn't an unusual sight, she saw it every morning, but this particular morning she couldn't help but sense something strange. Hayate clinging onto Fate's arm was just an usual daily sight with no mutual emotions involved. She was so sure of that fact, so sure, however deep down she felt it, she felt something strange about the pair this morning. Something she was sure she wouldn't be happy finding out.

The blued eyed brunette glanced at her teacher who was busy scribbling notes on the white board. She then glanced at her class to see they were all concentrated on copying the notes. Well, exams were coming up and writing down the teacher's notes seemed like the right idea. But Nanoha just couldn't focus on her classes, the image of Hayate and Fate burned in her mind. Their careless smile, their intimate touch and their light blush on their cheeks. She took the courage to glance behind her, at Fate. But what she saw did not please her eyes or mind or anything. Because what she saw was much worst than the image this morning. The new brunette comer had her mouth pressed on her childhood blonde best friend's soft pink luscious lips. The blonde looked surprised but she soon closed her eyes. Nanoha couldn't see anymore, and ran out of the classroom. She couldn't believe it, they were actually together now. She was so sure that it was just a temporary intimacy. She was certain Fate did not feel anything towards the forceful brunette. But she was all wrong, she had always been wrong and always too full of herself. She deserved this, she concluded.

The rain continued to fall through the evening. Nanoha had been on the park seat for almost 4 hours now, she had walked to the park seat since the end of school and sat there like a stone statue. The rain didn't help as it kept pouring. After a few hours later, Nanoha stood up from the wooden soaked seat and started walking. She didn't want to head home yet, she didn't want her mother to see her sad and unhappy. That was sure to put a arrow in her family if they were to see her in this mood. So she walked and walked, she had no aim. Her head was held down. Minutes later, she stopped, and looked up to see that she was right in front of Fate's apartment. She walked up the stairs walked towards Fate's apartment keeping her eyes on Fate's door, until she heard a creak from the blonde's door, and out poked Hayate's head.

"Fate! You back?" The short haired brunette said as she opened the door but instead saw no one standing outside her door. She glanced around, from left to right before shrugging it off and closing the brown door. Standing back up from her fall, which was caused from the rush to get back down to avoid being seen from Hayate, Nanoha sobbed. Pain? She felt none, only the one in her heart, that pain intensified as soon as she realized that Hayate and Fate were actually living together and probably doing all sorts of things, things that she will never be able to do with the one she loved.

The brunette sliently walked down the stairs, as she reached the last step she tripped and slowly crawled herself out so she was out of view of Fate's apartment. As soon as that was done, she stayed down, not caring if the ground was wet or that she was soaking and cold. None of that mattered anymore. Nanoha trembled in the breeze that hit her and she cried sliently to herself. Nanoha had no intention of getting up, mostly because she didn't really care what happens to her anymore. The heart broken teenager snuggled close to the wall of the apartment and let the rain slowly drop on her.

Suddenly a warm leather jacket was placed on top of Nanoha who immediately looked up and saw that she was covered by an umbrella as well.  
>"Are you an idiot or something, you're going to catch a cold! Dammit!" The blonde comer yelled at the now dripping brunette. "Prince..." Nanoha murmured. "Prince?" Fate looked back in a puzzled expression, as she touched her face and realized her mask and glasses weren't actually there. <em>I left it at home!<em> Fate took one of Nanoha's arm and pulled her up. "I've got to get you home." "I don't want to." Nanoha whispered which was just audible for the blonde. Fate sighed and bent down to meet Nanoha's level. "We've got to get you dried though." Nanoha simply nodded. The blonde looked around the area, and contemplated where she could bring Nanoha. Her house was off bounds, as then her secret would be revealed. _Studio._ The studio was originally not a studio but in actual fact a house with all the essential items. Therefore it was the best and only place to take Nanoha at the moment. Having that thought in mind, Fate scooped the shivering and trembling girl off her legs and raced towards the band's studio.

Fate waited on the king sized bed for the brunette who was having a shower, after bandaging her chest with her emergency bandage in case, cases like these happen. She had never seen Nanoha in that state before. Sure there was times when she cried and threw a tantrum but the afterwards she would be back to normal. This time was different. She wasn't throwing a tantrum yet she was slient, and that was a sight that Fate was not willing to see ever again. Who did this to her? She glanced up at the clock situated in the middle of living room. 10:45, it read. It's been an hour since Nanoha entered the bathroom and the sound of the shower was still on. The blonde threw away her previous thoughts and barged in the locked door of the bathroom, not caring what she will see when she got there, well she did care, of course she cared, but now was not the time. Nanoha was sitting in the shower, and crying mercifully to herself as the water from the shower head poured on her like a stream. Fate opened the door of the shower and held the shivering brunette, to notice that the water was cold, freezing.  
>"N-Nanoha! What are you trying to do!" The brunette was quivering like crazy, and she refused to get out of the shower. "Fine. I'll stay here with you." Fate remarked as she stood closer to Nanoha, covering her from the cold water. "P-Prince...leave." Nanoha murmured.<br>"Not if you don't leave with me." The prince retorted back. The brunette couldn't believe the warmth that was given to her at the moment and grasped Fate's jacket like it was her life. "P-Prince, Prince,Prince,Prince,Prince." Nanoha repeated and cried out. "I'm here for you." Fate said as she gently stroked the girl.

Doing the last button of the shirt Fate borrowed the brunette, Fate looked down at the girl who was sitting sliently on the bed. "Nanoha..." Fate's eyebrows curled in sadness as she saw the girl's gloomy expression. "Prince...I.." Once again Nanoha started the tears, and on an impulse, Fate pulled her in for a hug. "The person...I love...this might be stupid, but I feel like dieing just because the person I love is going out with someone else...I..." Tears wet the older girl's shirt. "Shh...I know how it feels...but you..." "But everyone loves you Prince...you have a whole audience waiting for you! I have no one but that person, yet they don't love me anymore. I have no-" "You have me, and you always will." "You're just saying that to make me feel better, you hav-" Nanoha was shut by the blonde's soft lips that gently pressed against hers. The feeling was tremendous and it felt like something had enlighten in the brunette, yet she couldn't help but feel that the kiss she was tasting now was awfully similar to the award winning kiss that was given to her from Fate. "Fate.." She said as the kiss was broken. Her eyes then widen as she saw the expression that harboured over Prince's face. "F-Fate?" "Sorry...it's just that that kiss reminded me a lot of her...d-did you learn how to kiss like that when you were going out with Fate?" Nanoha chuckled and the blonde was delighted to see it, even if it meant having several more misunderstandings placed on her. "I-I guess..." Fate said with a full blown blush. Nanoha giggled. "Thank you..."

Nanoha looked to her right side and met Prince's face on the bed. Prince was asleep, well Nanoha thought she was, and caressed the singer's face. "I love you." Nanoha mumbled, and she closed her eyes, hoping to forget about Fate and the fact that she could fall in love so quickly again with the person she swore she hated.

Fate couldn't sleep that night...her heart beat was matching with Nanoha's and a red blush was permanently painted her face until morning. _Dammit, this is happening all over again._

_(Watashi no Oujisama) _


	9. The Amusing Prince

Sorry about the late update. However, unlike all the other chapters of "Watashi no Oujisama", this one has been beta'd by none other than Mello-san! Thanks Mello.

Now onto Chapter 9. 

Chapter 9- The Amusing Prince

_" You're the one that never realized what I feel about you…" Nanoha cried out as she forced herself on to the oblivious Fate. Before the heat could even start, the brunette was gently pushed back.  
>"We…can't Takamachi. I'm with Hayate…now." The blonde muttered as she got up on her feet and walked away, her back towards Nanoha.<br>"F-Fate, where are you going?" Nanoha pleaded as she followed Fate with her eyes. Fate walked towards a dark tunnel and at the end was a light where Hayate stood. They met, hugged, and kissed._

Nanoha shot up from bed and was covered in sweat and tears. She looked around and noticed that the blonde singer was nowhere to be seen. Getting up from bed, she noticed a note on the table in the living room, along with a plate of bacons and eggs. The brunette picked up the note and read it silently

_Cheer up.  
>"Prince's number"<em>

The food was still warm so Nanoha concluded that the blonde had just left. A warm sensation filled the brunette's body and it spread to her lips making her smile and cry. She still couldn't forget her best friend, however. Even though she admitted to herself and to Prince that she loved Fate, she actually did not know if she actually sincerely loved Fate. The feeling that she felt for Prince was the same if not stronger, but if she did love Fate like she said, then she should feel a sense of guilt or hopefulness, but she didn't. Loving Prince was just like loving Fate.

Nanoha awoke from her thoughts and covered her mouth with her hands upon discovering her realization.

"I-I like them both." Tears then started to drop.

"I've got to get this right."

(Watashi no Oujisama)

On Fate's way back home, a vibration came from her right pocket. She reached into her pocket and took out two identical phones. She then placed one back in her pocket and read the message 'Prince' received.

_Prince,  
>Would you accompany me today? <em>

_Nanoha._

The singer smiled, and sent her back a message confirming that she was free and seconds later it was confirmed that she would go with the brunette to the amusement park. She was only doing this to cheer her best friend up from her broken heart, and nothing more. Nothing more was involved. Nothing more could. It was just a platonic relationship. But deep down, Fate knew more than anyone that she wanted this, that she wanted Nanoha to love her, that she needed Nanoha and this date was probably the best thing yet. But she didn't admit it. Or rather, she just couldn't. It was unnecessary.

Fate opened the door to her apartment and there stood Hayate by the doorway with her arms crossed and looking rather unpleased. Fate knew she had to make a credible excuse if she wanted to remain intact.

"Where were you all night, Fate?" Hayate interrogated.

"With Nanoha," the blonde blurted out. Hayate's stare really got to her, and she couldn't lie.

Hayate loosened up and brought her arms towards Fate embracing her in a warm and tight hug. Fate felt guilty. After Hayate's outburst of loving Fate, the blonde was confused. She knew she loved Nanoha more than anything, but seeing Hayate's honest and sincere confession, Fate felt like she had caused all this… In other words, she felt guilt. So she decided to give Hayate a chance.

"F-Fate…D-Did any-" Hayate's hug tightened.

"Nothing happened," Fate gently interjected. "Nothing happened," she repeated herself, giving Hayate a soft rub on her back. Hayate pulled away from the hug and looked into Fate's eyes. "You didn't s-sleep with her?"

"I slept on the couch! Trust me, nothing happened. Really," Fate insisted.

"I believe you." Hayate smiled sadly.

"How can I make it up to you?"

Hayate looked up and gave Fate's suggestion a thought. "I-I want to go on a date with you today," she said with a blush.

"E-eh…um…that-" Fate avoided eye contact with Hayate.

"Is that a no? It's fine if you have other plans… I'll jus-" Hayate said in a soft and depressed tone which made Fate shiver and she knew she couldn't resist.

"Where?" The blonde exclaimed. This couldn't get any worst, Fate concluded.

"The amusement park." Hayate's eyes lit up and she pulled Fate in for another hug. "Thank you, Fate."

_Great…It just got worst. _Fate was not looking forward to her day… not one bit.

(Watashi no Oujisama)

There, Fate was sitting on the rollercoaster ride with Hayate next to her, who was screaming like there was no tomorrow. Fate wanted to scream but not for the same reason as her girlfriend next to her, but because she was having the most vexing time of her life. She had purposely dressed in her "Fate form" with her mask and glasses to date with Hayate. On the other hand she brought her sunglasses for her date with Nanoha. She also wore a two way jacket and zip pants where it could be turned into shorts. She knew the public would be fooled, but she didn't know if Nanoha would find similarities between Fate and Prince. In addition to that, she needed to date Nanoha and Hayate and she couldn't let both of them know that she was dating two girls at the same time. The only good news was that Fate and Hayate arrived 3 hours earlier than the designated time of Nanoha's date.

"Okay! 3 hours to make Hayate happy," Fate said as she calmly looked at her watch.

(Watashi no Oujisama)

Hayate licked her ice cream and glanced momentarily at Fate who seemed to be daydreaming. "Fate… I had fun today… Thanks. I love you." Hayate said while looking down, hiding her blush. Fate looked at the blushing Hayate and smiled. Hayate caught the blonde's smile and temporarily lost her mind. Fate always smiled but half of them were mostly fake smiles; smiles that hid her pain. Yet the one the short haired brunette was seeing was one that seemed so sad, yet sincere. The brunette didn't know why the smile was so strong but it was considering the fact that her ice cream fell from her hands and onto the ground.

Hayate suddenly pulled Fate closer to her and using her right hand, she pulled Fate's mask down and captured her lips. Fate eyes widened, and on an impulse she pushed Hayate away.

"I-I'll go get more ice cream," Fate stuttered out, and walked away from Hayate.

"Am I really not good enough?" Hayate sighed and a burst of jealousy hit her hard. 'Must be Nanoha…'

"Hayate… I'm sorry." Fate apologized as she held out a chocolate flavoured ice cream towards Hayate. "I was… well, you know... _surprised_."

Hayate took the ice cream from Fate's hand and winked at the blonde. "It's okay," the brunette said, motioning Fate to sit back down in her original seat. The taller girl looked at her watch after she was seated and realized that she was 20 minutes late. "Dammit," Fate cursed.

She looked at Hayate who gave her a concerned expression in return. "I-I have a stomach-ache. I need to go to the bathroom," Fate swiftly explained as she dashed towards the bathroom and got changed. She took off her glasses and mask in exchange for her sunglasses. Turned her jacket inside out, and slopped on her hood. Lastly she un zipped half of her pants, stuffing the lower half in her jacket pocket, with her mask and glasses.

Looking at the time as she ran towards the entrance. She mentally cursed to herself for not being prepared. As she reached the entrance, she caught sight of a cute brunette dressed in a white mini-skirt and a blue blouse. They made eye contact. The brunette bought her ticket and hurried inside the entrance to meet her date.  
>"Why are you in here?" Nanoha questioned.<p>

"I-I um… wanted… t-to um… to... look around first so it could be a smooth date?" Fate managed to say. 

Nanoha giggled lightly and immediately linked her arm to Fate's. "Then you can lead the way."

The blonde silently sighed, relief that her excuse had worked and she wasn't going to be interrogated. With a nod, Prince turned towards the brunette and smiled. "Then let's visit the haunted mansion first!" Prince said enthusiastically, while Nanoha gave a vacillated nod.

(Watashi no Oujisama)

"P-P-Prince…. I-I don't know a-about this," Nanoha stuttered. Her eyes were wide open but all she could see was the eerie darkness that enveloped her. Her only comfort and safety was the tall blonde she was clinging to.

"You're fine. I'm here," Prince said as she quickened her pace and walked into the next door.

The blonde had been through all kinds of haunted places and she was most certainly ready for a bloody half-faced zombie to pop out as she opened the door. However, the poor girl next to the singer had no experience whatsoever... Well, except for that time when she went with her childhood friend, Fate, but unfortunately started wetting her pants halfway through the house and as a result, was shown the way out by one of the ghosts.

Screaming till her lungs can no longer handle it, Nanoha jumped into Prince, pushing her over into the darkness. Nanoha hung onto Prince's jacket and began sobbing. Soon after, Prince could feel the wetness on her shirt.

Smirking to herself, she picked up the petrified brunette and carried her out to the nearest exit, and into the light. "Glad, the water didn't come from your pants." Prince murmured.

"Huh?" Nanoha said, taking her head from Prince's chest.

"N-Nothing."

(Watashi no Ouji-sama)

High up in one of the cabins in the ferris wheel, Nanoha leaned in and curled up next to Prince whose heart started beating like a hamster on a wheel. "Thank you, Prince. I had a really fun time today," the brunette whispered, sending shivers of delight through Prince.

They sat there, watching the clouds dance across the vast sky. Nanoha couldn't deny the love and warmth she felt from her blonde idol. She wanted nothing more than to stay with him, but she knew deep down inside, Fate was somewhere eating away at her heart.

Several minutes later and the couple were at the peak of the ride.

"So, as we can see all the rides up here. Where would you like me to escort you next?"  
>Seeing the shy smile pasted on the singer's face, the brunette corresponded it and answered the question, by raising her hand and pointed to the ride of her desire. Following Nanoha's direction, fright slowly crept onto Fate's pale face and her heart felt like it was doing a marathon.<p>

'Wow, what a ride.'

That was the ride's name. Although the name itself didn't seem much, the people in pairs who came out looked as if they've seen heaven. Fate was petrified. She told herself that she was not going to let Nanoha fall in love with Prince. Doing all this for her childhood friend was just something to rectify her broken heart from whoever she got rejected from. By going on that ride, it would mean a declaration of love. Yes, the blonde singer loved Nanoha more than anything, and anyone. Hell, she would even die for her. But the only thing is that, Nanoha loved Prince and Prince was surprisingly the nerdy Fate, herself, and she knew Nanoha didn't like girls. Though to be fair, Fate didn't like girls either. She attracted a lot of them from being Prince and even Hayate was enraptured, so she decided to give it a try. But she could easily fall in love with guys; it's just that she hopelessly fell deeply in love with a girl named Nanoha. The burgundy eyed blonde knew her love will eternally remain unrequited, and to make matters worse, no matter what she did, no matter what anyone said, no matter what she did to herself, she could not fall out of love with Nanoha. It was impossible, like how it was to exceed the speed of light or counting to infinity.

Fate shivered at her thoughts and looked down at the ant sized ride located now slightly to her left. She then turned to look at her date. "I don't think that's possible," she whispered.

Nanoha let go of Prince's arm and looked at the blonde, a confused expression plastered on her delicate face. "We're... um… l-lovers, right?" The brunette asked rather hesitantly. Before Prince could answer, Nanoha blurted out evidence from the night before. "You do remember what you said right? 'You have me, and you always will'. That's what you said… Is it not tru-…"

"It is," Prince interjected. "It is true… You're a wonderful friend."

"Friend?"

Prince nodded.

"You did all that, and I'm just your friend?"

Prince avoided Nanoha's eyes and nodded once again. "You're a wonderful, amazing, smart and fun girl. Any guy would be lucky to have you. Any guy…"

"Then why are yo-" Nanoha began to get desperate.

"Nanoha! I'm not who you think I am."

"You're Prince."

"I'm not Prince! I'm… Argh. Please… Nanoha… understand… there is no '_us'_. We can't be together. Just… please understand."

"I-I"

_SLAP_

(Watashi no Oujisama)

The ride came to a stop and the door of the cabin swung open. A soon as that happened, a certain brunette stomped out the ride with tears in her eyes. She was followed by a certain blonde singer who desperately tried catching up to her. The blonde with longer legs had no trouble in doing that and grabbed Nanoha's wrist.

"Sorry," Prince muttered.

"You want-" Nanoha started but was interrupted by one word.

"Fate?"

Hayate walked a few steps closer to the couple and stared in disbelief. "You're cheating on me..."

Nanoha stood there, as blank as ever and slowly looked at who she thought was Prince.

"What?"


	10. Who is Prince

Hi Nanofate fans!

I'm soooo sorry for the extremely late update. *Bow*

I hope this chapter isn't too rushed...

**BETAED MY MELLO-SAN. Thank you very very much! **

**Chapter 10 – You're not my Prince **

"Fate?"

Hayate walked a few steps closer to the couple and stared in disbelief. "You're cheating on me…"

Nanoha stood there as blank as ever before she slowly looked at who she thought was Prince.

"What?" 

Hayate looked at Fate, who was obviously nervous. Her expression was unreadable, but her hands were shaking, head held down so her bangs shrouded her eyes. Frustrated with her 'girlfriend', Hayate spoke up.

"Yeah! That's right! She's Fate. Fate Testarossa. Your so-called best friend!" Hayate exclaimed while pointing an accusing finger at the blonde. Hayate glanced at Fate, who still hadn't moved, and then back at Nanoha, who seemed to be registering Hayate's words. Upon receiving no reply, Hayate tried again.

"FATE TESTAROSSA IS PRINCE. THE SAME PRINCE FROM PRINCE ROCK!" she screamed. Several teenagers and middle aged women turned their heads toward the trio, and soon, people slowly gathered around them. Whispers were audible as they contemplated if that was actually Prince.

"T-That… can't be t-true…b-b-because F-Fate looks l-like…." Nanoha didn't finish her sentence, choosing instead, to walk close to the blonde, her hands reaching for her face. She removed the sunglasses, but Fate was still looking down. "… That's right… I don't know what Fate-chan looks like… except… her burgundy eyes… and her blonde hair… Fa-"

"KYAHHHHH! THAT _IS_ PRINCE!" one of the girls cut in from the crowd, squealing as she covered her red face in happiness. That squeal was shortly followed by several others.

Fate just stood there frozen, her mind blank. The secret she swore she was going to uphold forever was discovered. What now? What can she do now? She had no clue.

Prince's fans swarmed around the distressed, stationary Fate, pushing Nanoha and Hayate outside of the fan circle.

Outside what seemed like a barrier, Nanoha quietly walked towards the exit of the amusement park. Hayate looked back and forth, pondering over where to go and what to say.

Without a minute to waste, the crowd tackled the blonde down with their requests. Some wanted autographs while others wanted more. Several girls demanded access to Fate's body and soul, squealing as they touched her and planted kisses on her face. From a gap between the desperate girls, the singer could see Nanoha walk away, her head shaking in denial. The image of Nanoha leaving couldn't even escape the blonde's eyes. She was shaken and frightened. She just didn't know what to do anymore, so she just stayed there, as still as a statue.

Hayate couldn't even see Fate anymore, so she decided to do what she did best: yell.

"HELP! HELP! HELP!"

Two guards ran towards the fangirls and questioned them. "What is happening? Remove yourselves from him immediately!"

The fangirls stopped their actions immediately. One stood up. "Don't you know who this is? This is _Prince_! We probably won't get a second chance!" she growled.

"Prince or whoever that is; let him go!" While one of the guards shoved himself into the interior of the massive horde, the other demanded everyone to leave, reasoning with them that they were disturbing the other customers in the park.

The first guard caught hold of Fate's wrist and forcibly pulled her out of the swarming girls.

"You better leave with her before it starts again," the guard said to Hayate with a friendly smile.

Hayate, while holding Fate's wrist, ran out of the amusement park, Fate following lifelessly behind like a sick kitten refusing to eat its meal.

The fangirls stood up to follow, but was stopped by the guards. "I suggest you stop it, or you'll all be arrested.

"Don't you get it?" one girl shouted.

"That was Prince!" a middle aged women exclaimed.

"Don't you know him?" another continued.

"No," the second guard answered with a shake of his head.

"He's the hottest guy ever!" a mother exclaimed. Standing behind her was her husband and child who couldn't believe what they were hearing, expressions indescribable.

"You've never heard of him?!" another teenager asked.

The second guard tapped his finger to his chin and pondered a bit before answering with another 'no'.

"Well, I can't blame you. Prince Rock doesn't record CDs, and they don't sell tickets publicly… It's not a surprise…" a fangirl sighed.

The blob of fans finally dispersed into their own directions; some with their friends, others with annoyed boyfriends and family. A few chuckled to themselves, not believing their luck. Others growled, complaining that the time they had with the blonde wasn't enough.

(Watashi no Oujisama)

The couple walked quietly, both worried with their own thoughts. Though, in all actuality, one wasn't even thinking at all anymore. Hayate linked her arms with Fate's but received no response.

She then kissed her on the cheeks, and again, received no response.

Next, she embraced the blonde, before placing a passionate kiss on the singer's lips. The blonde did nothing; not even a nod, a growl, a blush… nothing at all.

"Fate… I'm sorry," Hayate whispered, her eyes fixated on the blonde's face that was half covered by her fringe. "Fate…"

"Don't be sorry. You did the right thing," the blonde replied. "N-Nanoha deserves better than me." The blonde then gave Hayate a light hug, and continued walking.

"L-Let's break up, Fate!" Hayate exclaimed, her voice shivering a bit at the words.

Fate turned around, prompting Hayate to continue, "I love you, Fate. But no matter what I do, I know… I know that you have no one but Nanoha… So, let's break up. Make up with Nanoha. I loved our time together." Tears escaped the brunette's eyes but she kept going, "I-I really love you…"

Fate walked back to Hayate's side and embraced her, this time, tighter than ever before.

"Let me show you someone."

(Watashi no Oujisama)

**Nanoha's POV **

We've known each other for how long…? For more than a decade. 11 years, we've known each other. 11 years of deception. I told her everything, showed her everything, shared everything with her, and all she's been doing the whole entire time was lie to me.

I walked aimlessly, and before I knew it, I was at the playground where Fate and I played together when we were young. Fate, since I met her, had a mask and glasses on. I never really knew who she was or how her appearance changed. Now, I'm not even sure if she's a girl or a boy.

I sat on the empty cold swing and looked up at the sunset.

"Who was it always standing next to me? I know nothing about that person… girl or boy… I don't know a thing."

(Watashi no Oujisama)

"This is… You have a twin?!" Hayate exclaimed loudly, using both hands to muffle down her gasp.

Fate placed the key down and took the rest of the photos out of the cupboard. "Yeah."

"Where is she now?" Hayate asked, softer than before. She could sense the sad aura rising from the blonde.

Fate stood up and walked towards the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. She didn't drink it, but she placed the bottle on the counter, focusing her eyes on it.

"... She is the reason I became Prince…" she revealed, eyes never leaving the bottle.

"…. Fate…"

"She was…" Fate clenched her fist tightly at her loss for words. Attempting to muster the courage she seemed to keep falling short of, she opened her mouth again, only to have it clamp shut when no words came to her.

"Stop, Fate… Stop… You're shaking." Hayate walked towards the blonde and placed her hands on top of the blonde's tightened fist.

Fate closed her eyes.

Tears trickled down the brunette's face as she held the shaking blonde.

"She was... killed...

...By me."

(Watashi no Oujisama)

The azure eyed brunette walked towards the photo placed on her side drawer and noticed something she hadn't noticed before. Behind her child self and her masked best friend, was a child Prince… or was it Fate? The image of the child was fairly blurred but it looked so much like both of them.

"There are two Fates…?"

Nanoha raised the photo towards the light and scrutinised it, laying on her bed she closed her eyes.

"No… not can't be Fate…... That's..."

(Watashi no Oujisama)

_"WAHHHH, I lost it! My favourite necklace…mother said it was precious…mummy WAHHH"_

_"Takamachi-san, you'll be alright, we'll definitely find it." Yunno gave a beaming smile as he patted Nanoha on the head._

_The five year old looked up and saw his bright smile, prompting her to return it with a strong nod._

_The next day…_

_"Takamachi-san, I-I've found it!" Yuuno screamed as he waved his arm in the air, drawing attention to his right hand which held the bright red jewel._

_Nanoha's eyes widened and she ran towards Yuuno, hugging him in delight._

_"I told you so. A prince always protects his princess…"_

_"Watashi no ouji sama…"_

_"Since the beginning, I was never meant to be with Nanoha. Alicia was."_

_Tears rolled down the sleeping blonde's face. The words Fate mumbled in her sleep brought Hayate to pain as she stroked Fate's hair while watching her sleep. _

_"Nanoha..." _

_Out in the corner of the school gate stood a weary 5 year old blonde girl. Black circles formed around her dark rimmed glasses from her all night search for a certain red jewel which paid off… right?_

_A single tap caused the peeking blonde to jolt up straight, but upon seeing her sister's face she let out a relieved sigh. "Alicia..." _

_"Watching Yuuno again?" _

_The glasses-wearing blonde nodded in hesitation. She could never tell her sister that the one she was watching was not the spectacled boy but the girl instead, Alicia's best friend and crush. _

_"I saw you, you know. Searching all night and then giving the jewel to Yuuno to give to Nanoha. Aren't you stupid, just wanting Yuuno to be happy? You should've given it to me, instead." _

_The older twin let out a sigh and ran towards Nanoha. _

"_Look what Yuuno found for me! Mummy's lost necklace!" The 5 year old brunette exclaimed upon seeing her friend. Her huge smile brought a smile towards the blonde girl, as well." _

"_That's wonderful, Nanoha-chan." The blonde tapped the brunette's shoulder and gave her a hug. _

_Returning the hug, Nanoha smiled harder. _

"_He also said he was a prince... and I was the princess..." Nanoha's soft small cheeks tainted pink and her eyes wandered towards the ground. _

_Allicia smiled sadly. "I could be your prince anytime." _

_Nanoha smiled back and held the girl's hands, giggling. "Silly, you're not a boy. Only boys can be called a Prince." _

_Fate watched the conversation from behind the pair and saw the rising sadness and anger from her sister. "Alicia..." _

_(Watashi no Oujisama) _

_Playing with her new camera, a 9 year old Nanoha looked around and sighed, wishing her best friend would come back soon, so that they could finally take pictures with her new device she got for her birthday. She looked around some more and caught sight of a lone blonde sitting under the tree behind her, reading a book. She smiled and approached the masked blonde._

"_Hi... um…"_

"_Fate..."_

"_Fate... I've never seen you before..."_

"_I'm not in your class." _

"_Ah..." Sensing the weird atmosphere from the blonde's straightforward answers, Nanoha quickly took her camera out and asked for a photo. _

_The hesitant girl looked dumbfounded. She had known Nanoha and admired her for as long as Alicia knew the brunette and it had never come to her that Nanoha would want to have anything to do with her. Always watching her, Fate knew the kindness of the brunette but... she never thought..._

_CLICK._

_Unbeknownst to any of them, that click was what changed their fate. Having Nanoha meet Fate would change everything. _

_Nanoha brought the camera back and viewed the photo, but before she could say anything else, she realized her accompany was gone. "F-Fate?" _

(Watashi no Oujisama)

Fate shifted in her sleep, her eyes brimmed with tears and pain. Her hands tightened on the blankets and the recurring dream she had for years found itself surfacing again tonight.

"_You were never supposed to be born. Never. I was never supposed to have someone with the same face as me. I was supposed to be unique, but you took that all away from me!" Alicia yelled, repeating the same words as her mother. But to the 5 year old Fate, it hurt more when it came out of her beloved sister's mouth than from her mother's. _

_Alicia handed a cough mask and a pair of glasses to Fate and grimaced. "Always wear this, and never let anyone see your face. Mother told me that I should just ignore you when we're out." _

_Fate nodded and took the items given, trying them on. Alicia smiled and seeing her sister happy, Fate smiled, as well. _

_..._

_CLICK._

_Talking to Nanoha changed everything. _

_That night, the day when Nanoha met Fate, Alicia didn't come home, but instead went to their father's place. When she went home, Fate realized her wrongdoing in meeting Nanoha. Countless times already, Alicia had warned her not to befriend Nanoha; because she wasn't worth it. _

_The next day..._

_Precia slapped Fate again and again, until the 9 year old girl was bleeding heavily. Not until later, when the blonde was dragged to the hospital, did she know that Alicia was caught in a fire. A fire caused by her drunken father. _

_Fate ran to the bed and looked at Alicia. Bandages covered her face. Tears streamed down as Fate hugged her sister and cried. "Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry." _

_Two weeks later..._

_All bandages were off, but nothing was ever the same. Alicia had lost what she looked like before. She was no longer seen as Fate's twin, for no one would know if they saw their appearances. _

"_This is entirely your fault. Fate... Because of you, I can't be a singer. Because of you, I can't be with Nanoha. Because of you... Because you were born, everything went wrong!" _

"_Alicia, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Countless tears streamed down Fate's cheeks. The guilt ate her alive each day to the point where she couldn't take it anymore. It was all her fault. If she hadn't been born, then nothing would have happened. _

_With that stream of thought, Fate opened the hospital room window and looked down. Scared? No, she wasn't at all. But, if she were to just jump out, nothing would be solved. Her sister would still be suffering and she would have it easy. She stepped back and closed the window. "Sorry, Alicia."_

_1 week later..._

_Alicia jumped out the window just as Fate entered the room, witnessing everything. _


End file.
